harry's sexcursion
by davedave
Summary: during the sixth before the last trip with Dumbledore, Harry is dating Ginny


harry slipped into the prefects bathroom and bolted the door behind him. he turned around just in time for a glimpse of red hair as Ginny threw herself into his arms. grinning nervously he held her tightly enjoying the feeling of her small body against his. "are you sure about this?" he asked "filch could catch us and then we will both get expelled. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and turned her head upwards staring at him with her big warm eyes. her chin rested on his chest and harry could feel her body pressing against his. his heart beat a sort of drum solo and he could feel a curious tightening somewhere in his stomach. "nobody's going to look for us here" said Ginny confidently, "its late at night and besides I've put a jinx on the door so no one can disturb us". harry relaxed confident that Ginny's magic would keep away anyone snooping around this late she was one of the most powerful witches he new. he leaned forward and kissed her feeling her tremble slightly and wound his hand in her brilliant soft red hair. the kiss went on for a while and Ginny ran her hands through his thick hair pressing his mouth against hers her small soft tongue brushing against his. finally they broke apart panting and flushed and harry finally noticed his surroundings. great clouds of steam billowed across the brightly lit room and the marble floor was covered in water droplets. this was owing to the lage bath that was filled with hot soapy water and foam of all types. Ginny was now grinding slightly against him and for the first time he noticed what she was wearing. a low necked wool knitted jumper over cotton shorts that ended well above the knee and showed of her shapely slender legs to great effect. looking down at her he could make out through her neckline the small bikini top that covered her breasts which were pressed lightly against him. "fancy a swim" asked Ginny grinning slyly. "yeah" managed harry feeling himself grin as well. he quickly disrobed until he was standing in his swimming trunks enjoying the balmy air on his skin. Ginny shrugged out of her jumper and dropped her shorts revealing her firm body from lots of quiditch training squeezed into a blue bikini she straightened up and her breasts bounced enticingly. she caught harry's gaze and smiling broadly twirled in a circle so harry could see her tight bum which her thong barely covered and then some.

Ginny held out her hand and led harry to the pool sized bath. he admired her ass as she walked then waded in to the warm water.  
harry got a glimpse of short red hairs on her belly just above the low waist band of her thong before it was concealed by the water.  
harry and Ginny swam and splashed enjoying the warm water. then Ginny approached harry and put her hands on his bare chest. he wrapped her in his arms feeling the smooth skin of her bare back. her stomach rubbed tantalizingly against his. Ginny pushed his hands down her back onto her bum then wrapped her legs around him. harry nuzzled her white neck which was slightly pink and flushed. as he held her against him he reached up with one hand and pulled apart the knot that tied her top. it fell free revealing her small round breasts lightly covered with freckles and two pink round nipples. he covered her mouth with his as he brought his hand around and palmed her breast feeling the nipple stiffen under his exploring fingers. then he dipped his head and took her other one in his mouth sucking hard on the nipple and then taking nearly the whole soft breast in his mouth. Ginny kissed his neck and he felt her quick breath on his shoulder.  
he carried her over to the shallow side laid her on the warm stone floor. after enjoying her breasts for a bit he began to kiss his way down her torso over her hard stomach until he felt the short pubic hairs he had noticed earlier tickling his chin. he raised his head and ran his hands down her legs and back admiring her milky white skin with its slight tinge of pink. then he hooked his fingers through her waistband and pulled of her panties revealing a not to thick tangle of bright red hair above two well shaped lips shaven and pink. he pushed her knees apart and saw her clit poking up and ran a finger between her lips to meet it. ginny shivered at his touch and let out a small whimper then placing his hands on her stomach he lowered his head and began to nibble and taste her. his fingers ran through the fine hair and felt the muscles in her stomach clench and flex and her legs strong from gripping a broom wrapped around his neck and shoulders. she tasted like treacle and smelt like roses some other scent that he always noticed on her. she bucked her hips and moaned lightly as she came and harry could hear her breathing heavily as she lay back limp and spent.

she sat up and began to kiss harry's neck and chest tasting and biting him. she ran her hands over his belly and pulled his shorts off his hips. his cock sprang free an nestled against her the tip poking her soft navel. a rush of warmth spread through him reminding him of when he had bought his wand. ginny leaned in to kiss him pressing her hips firmly against him. they were now both completely nude a fact that harry was suddenly sharply aware of as he felt her well formed muscles and her soft skin slide and press against him. her hands wandered over him and she knelt her hair brushing him. she grasped his cock firmly in her hand her other hand cupping his ass and stroked artfully. then she took him in her mouth her soft tongue pillowing him and began to work her head back and forth. the sensation was overpowering and harry felt his legs weaken threatening to give out. when it had built almost to climax harry gave her head a soft shove and she released him with a distinct pop. she lay back on her elbows and harry crouched down and then positioned himself between her legs. grasping her chin he kissed her harder then before and felt the heat of her thighs on his legs. raising his head he grabbed his cock and rubbed it over her stomach her bright red tuft of hair and onto her pussy. he felt her swollen clit beneath her incredibly soft lips against his stiff cock which he positioned at her entrance.

harry groaned as he forced his cock into her pussy feeling her wet vulva slide over his engorged head. he had barely gotten the first inch inside when he felt her tighten around him and the resistance made him stop. "your so tight" he moaned withdrawing from her. Ginny whimpered at the sudden loss of his hard length. she whimpered again as he slid it over her belly and clit and then back into her slit. this time his cock slid inside inch by inch until with a loud farting sound he felt his belly press against the fine hairs above her pussy. startled at the noise he looked at Ginny who was smiling embarrassed. "sorry" she said "no problem" he muttered shifting his weight so that his cock moved around inside her. "it felt great when the air was blowing back past me". he lay still enjoying the feeling of his cock enveloped in her twat. Ginny bucked her hips slightly and began to squeeze his cock inside her. he rocked his pelvis humping her but staying completely inside. then drawing himself out slightly he began to fuck her harder and harder. Ginny gasped she seemed to get looser and tighter at once. wrapping her soft milky legs aroung him in an effort to force him deeper still she crossed her ankles on his back her hands gripping his buttocks. "oh harry" she moaned "fuck me harry". he pounded her for five minutes a sort of roaring noise echoing in his ears the felt her seize up again her legs tightening around him. this time he felt her pussy clench and relax around him as she came the length of his cock slick with her. he buried himself in her and with a grunt shot cum in great spurts.

he felt her pussy hot from his cum slide off from around him and he covered her body with his their sweat mingling. his cock dribbled the last of his load onto her belly covering her red curls stickily. he realized he was breathing like a winded rhinoceros as he lay his legs tangled in Ginny's and spots swam in his eyes. he pillowed his head on her breasts and in her arms catching his they rose and washed off in the water. they walked together back to the common room and harry kissed Ginny goodnight then slumped into his four poster bed exhausted...


End file.
